SE-NSEI!
by Colonel29
Summary: [Chapter 003 Updated] Furihata Kouki, dua puluh dua tahun. Kagami menawarkan pekerjaan padanya sebagai seorang guru TK, tapi bukan sembarang kelas yang ia ajar./ "Hey kau, siapa kau? Seenaknya saja datang!" Ujar bocah rambut biru itu sambil menunjuk wajah Furihata./ "Yang sabar, ya, Furi."/ Kindergarten!AU/ #HappyReading!
1. Welcome to Teiko Kindergarten!

_Ring ring ring ring—_

" _Halo?"_

" _Furi, ini aku."_

" _Kagami, ada apa?"_

" _Bisa ketemu di Maji Burger? Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan…"_

" _Sekarang?"_

" _Seabad lagi. Ya sekarang, lah,_ baka _!"_

"Ha'i ha'i. _Aku kesana sekarang…"_

.

.

 **SE-NSEI!**

 **Genre : Humor/Friendship(?)**

 **Rate : K+ to T**

 **Setting : 22 y.o!Furi, Kindergarten!AU**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC, jayus,** _ **cuteness overload**_ **, EYD** _ **not found**_ **, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **FanFiction ©Ameru Sawada**

 **.**

Dua pria saling menatap. Yang satu menatap sangar, yang satu ciut ditatap seperti itu. Minuman dan segunung _burger_ belum terjamah tangan. Keduanya masih sibuk adu tatap.

"Um… Kagami, jadi kau mau membicarakan apa…?" Tanya Furihata ragu. Kagami berdehem.

"Begini, sampai sekarang kau belum dapat kerja, kan?"

Ya, Furihata. Dua puluh dua tahun, belum dapat kerja. Sejauh ini kerja serabutan sebagai pegawai _minimarket_. Berharap dapat pekerjaan tetap.

"Iya, lalu?"

Kagami sekilas tersenyum, "Ada temanku yang menawarkan pekerjaan. Kupikir ini cocok untukmu…" Katanya.

Kilat mata Furihata berbinar senang, "Benarkah? Pekerjaan apa?"

"Nanti kita kesana. Habiskan dulu makananmu."

.

.

* * *

 _Taman kanak-kanak Teiko_. Itu yang tertulis di pintu masuknya.

"Taman kanak-kanak…?" Furihata menatap tidak mengerti. Matanya bergulir kearah bangunan kecil yang terlihat rimbun dinaungi pepohonan. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara cempreng anak-anak sedang menyanyi. Suasana khas taman kanak-kanak.

"Ya, kupikir kau cocok dengan pekerjaan ini, " Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kalau aku yang bekerja di sini, yang ada hanya akan menakuti anak-anak…"

"Kagamin!"

Furihata dan Kagami mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang wanita yang tengah berlari menghampiri mereka. Rambut _pink_ -nya berkibar indah diterpa angin. Wajah ramahnya yang tegas tercetak dengan baik.

"Ah, kebetulan Momoi-san, " Kagami kemudian beralih pada Furihata, "Furi, ini Momoi Satsuki-san, kepala sekolah taman kanak-kanak ini. Momoi-san, ini teman yang kubicarakan kemarin."

Wanita itu menelisik Furihata atas ke bawah, lalu tersenyum hangat, "Oh, ya. Aku Momoi Satsuki, kepala sekolah Taman Kanak-kanak Teiko." Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Furihata menyambutnya, "Furihata Kouki. Mohon bantuannya, Momoi-san."

"Nah, ayo masuk ke dalam. Kita berkeliling sejenak…" Ajak Momoi kemudian.

.

.

* * *

Taman kanak-kanak itu cukup nyaman dan luas. Di sana-sini banyak lukisan tempelan khas anak TK terpajang di dinding mading sepanjang lorong. Hiasan gambar binatang menambah kesan anak-anak pada lorongnya yang dicat _pink_ terang. Di depan setiap kelas terdapat rak untuk meletakkan sepatu.

"Wah, tempatnya lumayan luas…" Ujar Furihata sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah? Aku senang kau menyukai tempat—"

"KISEEE!"

Ucapan Momoi terpotong ketika sepasang anak lelaki berlarian sepanjang lorong. Yang satu berambut kuning emas, yang satu _navy blue_. Mereka berdua tampaknya tengah bertengkar.

"Kau bilang apa tadi!?" Tanya yang berambut biru garang— _plus_ suara cemprengnya.

"Aku bilang, Aominecchi payah! Masa mengejar Murasakibaracchi saja tidak bisa! Payah! Wee!" Yang rambut kuning menjawab ketus sembari menjulurkan lidah. Yang rambut biru semakin tersulut.

"Enak saja, aku ini hebat! Kau yang payah!"

"Aominecchi yang payah!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Hei hei, ada apa ini?" Seketika Furihata datang melerai mereka.

" _Onii-chan_ , Aominecchi bilang aku payah…" Rengek yang rambut kuning—minta pembelaan.

"Hey, aku benar, kok! Kau itu payah!" Hardik yang dipanggil Aominecchi tadi.

Furihata berusaha menengahi, "Tunggu, jangan bertengkar—"

"Hey kau, siapa kau? Seenaknya saja datang!" Ujar bocah rambut biru itu sambil menunjuk wajah Furihata.

 **CTAK!**

' _Dasar tidak sopan.'_ Batin Furihata kesal.

"Dengar, namaku Furihata Kouki, dan aku—"

"Ahh, berisik! Ikut campur saja!" Potong Aomine, memasang mimik sinis.

Momoi akhirnya berjalan mendekat bocah _dim_ itu, "Aomine-kun, ini Furihata Kouki-san, guru baru kalian." Katanya.

 _Krik krik krik_

" _Onii-chan_ guru baru kami?" Yang pirang berbinar-binar.

"Cih, merepotkan. Guru baru saja cerewet." Yang rambut biru menatap sinis.

 **CTAK!**

' _Sabar Kouki, sabar—'_ Furihata urut dada.

"Nah, sekarang kalian masuk ke kelas, ya… kelas berikutnya dimulai…" Momoi menggiring mereka berdua masuk ke kelas dengan papan plang 'Kisedai' . Inikah kelas yang akan Furihata bimbing besok?

"Maaf, ya, Furihata-kun, kelas ini memang sedikit merepotkan. Guru sebelum kau mengundurkan diri karena tidak kuat mengajar mereka. Kuharap kau bisa membimbing mereka…" Ujar Momoi sambil menghelas napas lelah. Furihata hanya senyum kecut.

Kagami menepuk pundak temannya itu, "Yang sabar, ya, Furi." Katanya simpatik, tapi tidak menolong banyak.

Sepertinya hidup Furihata akan diuji di sini.

* * *

 **===TBC===**

* * *

Ameru datang kali ini dengan tema taman kanak-kanak! Haah, UN emang sulit, smoga saja dapat hasil bagus 'w')b Sebenarnya saya nggak terlalu ngerti gimana cara bicara anak TK, jdi reader-sama sekalian kasih masukan juga, yaa^^

Sekian dlu? Sampai jumpa di chapter brikutnya!


	2. At Art Class

Kemeja sudah rapi.

Dasi hitam sudah rapi.

Celana panjang hitam dengan ikat pinggang. Sip.

Furihata mematut lagi, memeriksa apa semuanya sudah pas.

"Yap, aku siap." Ujarnya senang.

Hari ini Furihata siap mengajar di Taman Kanak-kanak Teiko.

.

.

 **SE-NSEI!**

 **Genre : Humor/Friendship**

 **Rate : K+ to T**

 **Pair : No current pair, sesuai selera reader-sama aja**

 **Setting : 22 y.o!Furi, Kindergarten!AU**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC, jayus, EYD** _ **not found**_ **, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

 **.**

" _Ohayou_ , Momoi-san!" Sapa Furihata di depan gerbang TK.

"Ah, _ohayou_ , Furihata-san!" Balas Momoi. Hari ini Momoi mengenakan kemeja _pink_ dengan rok hitam selutut. Ia tengah memegang map berisi dokumen-dokumen.

"Sudah siap untuk mengajar hari ini, Furihata-san?" Tanya Momoi sambil mensejajarkan langkah dengan Furihata.

Furihata mengangguk senang, kemudian berkata, "Aku agak gugup, Momoi-san. Aku takut tidak bisa menjadi guru yang baik…"

"Semua guru pada awalnya seperti itu, " Kata Momoi, diselingi tawa, "Namun rasa sayang kepada anak-anak akan membuat kita terbiasa…" Lanjutnya.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai!"

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas. Furihata menelan ludah gugup. Ia tidak boleh tampak gugup di depan murid-muridnya. Ia harus tampak tegas.

"Nah, ayo duduk anak—"

 **BUAK**

Sebuah bola mendarat di wajah Momoi. Bola itu kemudian menggelinding menjauh. Furihata cengo, dilihatnya penghuni kelas itu.

Ia bisa melihat dua anak yang kemarin saling bertengkar. Ekspresi mereka bercampur antara takut dan geli. Sementara pelaku pelemparan bola adalah seorang anak berambut ungu panjang. Tatapannya nampak sayu dan tidak bersalah.

"Ah, Momoi-sensei~~" Sahutnya malas.

Momoi tarik napas, lalu buang. Ia lalu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah yang tingginya melebihi tinggi anak-anak di kelasnya.

Momoi mengulum senyum, "Kamu nggak boleh bermain bola dalam kelas, Atsushi-kun, mainnya nanti diluar, ya…" Ujar Momoi sambil mengusap kepala ungu itu. Yang dipanggil Atsushi mengangguk pelan dan kembali ke tempatnya.

Kemudian Momoi menepuk tangannya—meminta atensi, " _Ohayou_ , _minna-san_!" Sapanya. Dibalas dengan seruan 'ohayou' yang serempak.

"Hari ini kalian punya guru baru, dan ia akan menjadi wali kelas kalian!" Lanjut Momoi. Wanita itu mengerling Furihata, dibalas anggukan.

"Hai, semuanya, aku Furihata Kouki. Salam kenal!" Furihata memperkenalkan dirinya, dilengkapi dengan senyum hangatnya, "Mohon bantuannya!" Ia membungkuk singkat.

Jawaban 'ha'i' melantun pelan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil mengayun-ayun semangat.

"Ya, Ryota-kun?" Furihata kenal anak itu. Ia bocah pirang yang kemarin bertengkar dengan bocah berkulit gelap. Kise Ryota.

"Sensei, boleh Ryo panggil Kouki-sensei?" Tanyanya antusias. Rona merah menjalari pipi gembilnya.

Furihata tertawa mendengarnya, "Tentu saja. Sensei sangat senang mendengarnya!" Kemudian Furihata maju dan mengusap rambut pirang Ryota.

"Ehehehe!"

"Nah, Furihata-san, aku tinggal, ya…" Momoi kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

"Baik, terima kasih, Momoi-san."

.

.

* * *

"Nah, sensei akan mengabsen kalian. Umm, baik, " Furihata mengecek buku absensi, melihat deretan nama, "Atsushi Murasakibara-kun?"

Bocah berambut ungu dan bermata sayu itu mengangkat tangannya seraya menjawab, "Hadir, sensei~~" Ujarnya dengan nada diseret, sambil mengulum lollipop.

"Err… Atsushi-kun, kamu nggak boleh makan di kelas…" Tegur Furihata, seraya _sweatdrop_.

"Tapi, Atsushi biasa makan di kelas~ Kalau nggak, nanti Atsushi lapar~" Bela Atsushi. Manik ungunya melebar sedikit, melemparkan jurus _puppy eyes_.

Furihata menghela napas, "Tidak, Atsushi-kun, " Ujarnya, "Nanti saat jam istirahat kau bisa memakannya, yaa…" Kemudian diambilnya lollipop dari tangan kecil Murasakibara.

"…Ng…"

"Ada apa lagi, Atsushi—"

"…hiks…"

"EH?" Furihata kalap. Dilihatnya bocah ungu itu tengah menangis tertahan. Ingusnya mengalir deras.

"Lo…lli…hiks—pop… Atsu..shi…hiks…" Racau Murasakibara.

"Wah, Kouki-sensei membuat Atsushi menangis…" Ejek Aomine di bangku belakang. Jangan kaget kalau mendengar sesuatu tapi tidak bisa melihat wujudnya yang gelap itu.

Furihata kagok.

"Hiks… HUAA…" Dan mulailah Murasakibara menangis kencang. Air mata dan ingus semakin deras membanjiri wajah bocah itu.

"Ja—Jangan menangis, Atsushi-kun…, " Furihata terpaksa mengembalikan lollipop sitaannya pada sang bocah, "Ini… sensei kembalikan, jangan menang—"

"Hore~ Lolipop Atsushi kembali~" Seketika wajah Murasakibara kembali datar—seperti biasa—lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Intinya, Furihata baru saja ditipu oleh anak kecil. Tekankan kata anak kecil.

"BWAHAHAHAHA, KOUKI-SENSEI DITIPU ATSUSHI-KUN! LUCU SEKALI WAHAHHAHA—" Seorang anak poni belah tengah yang duduk disamping anak berambut lumut tertawa sejadinya.

"Bakao, jangan tertawa sekeras itu-nodayo!" Tegur anak disampingnya. Ditangannya ia memegang sebuah obeng berwarna hijau seperti rambutnya.

"Tapi bagus juga cara Atsushi-cchi, Ryo bisa coba tuh ke Ryuka-nee…" Sambung Kise dengan polosnya. Berharap rencana itu berhasil pada kakaknya.

"Aahaha, harusnya kalian lihat wajah Kouki-sen—"

"DIAM!" Raung Furihata. Seketika kelas hening. Kemudian Furihata mengambil napas panjang, berusaha mengatur emosinya. Ketika dirasa mulai tenang, Furihata lanjut mengabsen.

"Baik, sensei akan lanjut absen, " Helaan napas, "Daiki Aomine-kun?"

"Hadir." Jawab sang bocah singkat.

"Daiki-kun?"

"Hadir."

"Kemana Daiki-kun? Sensei Cuma bisa mendengar suaranya…" Furihata celingukan, mencari anak muridnya.

"…"

"…"

"BWAHAHAHHAHAAHA, " Kali ini bocah pirang yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, "MAKANYA DAIKI-CCHI JANGAN DUDUK DI BELAKANG-SSU! UDAH TAHU REDUP BEGITU, NGGAK KELIHATAN KAN-SSU WAHAHHA—"

"KISE, BERISIK KAMU!" Aomine maju lalu menjitak teman kuningnya yang duduk di depannya.

" _Ittai_ , _mou,_ Daiki-cchi _hidoi-ssu_!" Rengek Kise.

 _Sweatdrop_ Furihata tambah besar. Sudah anaknya redup—ehem—kurang terang, duduk di belakang lagi.

"Ma—Maaf, ya, Daiki-kun, sensei tidak melihatmu, " Sementara Aomine hanya mendengus kesal, "Baik, selanjutnya, Kazunari Takao-kun?"

" _Ha'I_ , sensei! Hadir!" Seru Takao riang. Tangannya melambai-lambai penuh semangat.

"Ryota Kise-kun?"

"Hadir-ssu!" Jawab Kise tak kalah semangat.

"Seijuuro Akashi-kun?"

Hening. Furihata mulai celingukan lagi.

"Ah, apa Seijuuro-kun tidak masuk?" Tanyanya. Anak-anak yang lain hanya diam.

"Aduh, apa Seijuuro—"

 **SYUUT**

"HUWAAA!" Furihata kaget bukan kepalang tatkala sebuah gunting merah kecil melesat dari meja belakang. Beruntung gunting itu meleset (hanya selisih beberapa millimeter dari pelipis Furihata) dan tertancap di dinding di belakangnya.

"A—APA—"

"Aku di sini, sensei bodoh." Sahut sebuah suara dingin. Furihata menengok ke arah meja Aomine, memincingkan matanya dan baru menemukan sesuatu.

Seorang anak duduk di samping Aomine (yang kulitnya mulai nampak terang akibat pucat) sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Rambut merahnya yang pendek agak tertutup bayangan. Mata merah dan emasnya bersinar dingin. Ternyata anak itu yang melemparinya gunting.

Setelah mengatur ritme jantung yang sempat _hip hop_ , Furihata berkata, "Seijuuro-kun, tidak baik melempar—"

"Sei bebas melakukan apapun disini, " Ujar bocah merah itu dingin, "Karena Sei _absolute_." Tambahnya, menekankan kata 'absolute' .

Sial, baru kali ini seorang bocah lima tahun mengatainya bodoh, dan seenaknya mengaturnya.

' _Tenang, Kouki… dia cuma seorang bocah…'_ Batin Furihata.

Lelah dengan situasi yang mulai dingin, Furihata melanjutkan, "Oke, Shintarou Midorima-kun?" Seorang anak berambut lumut yang duduk di sebelah Takao mengacungkan tangannya yang tengah menggenggam obeng.

"Hadir-nodayo." Ucapnya, dengan tambahan kata aneh. Furihata menautkan alis.

"Err… Shintarou-kun untuk apa obeng itu?"

"Ini _lucky item_ -ku hari ini-nodayo, " Balas sang bocah, menaikkan kacamatanya yang—sama sekali—tidak melorot, "Karena zodiakku hari ini ada di posisi terbawah, maka _Oha Asa_ menyarankanku membawa obeng untuk benda keberuntunganku-nodayo…" Jelasnya.

Furihata mulai pusing.

 _Pusing k'pala Furi, pusing k'pala Furi, Aaa~_

"Ah, baik, Tatsuya Himuro-kun?"

"Hadir, sensei." Ucap seorang bocah rambut hitam dengan poni memanjang sampai menutupi mata kanannya. Sepertinya dia anak paling normal diantara teman-temannya di kelas ("Semoga saja begitu, " Gumam Furihata.)

"Tetsuya Kuroko-kun?" Furihata memanggil anak terakhir dalam kelas Kisedai. Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"Wah, apa Tetsuya-kun tidak ma—"

"Aku dicini cencei."

"HUWAAA!" Déjà vu, Furihata kembali melompat kaget. Seorang bocah berambut biru langit berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan teflon.

"Astagah, Tetsuya-kun, sejak kapan kamu disitu?" Tanya Furihata.

"Cejak cencei memanggil nama Tetcu." Ujar bocah cadel itu sama datarnya.

 _Okay_ , satu hal yang harus Furihata catat, bahwa murid kelas Kisedai itu unik—Furihata tidak berani bilang aneh—dan penuh kejutan—hitung tingkah Akashi dan aksi hilang-hilang Kuroko. Ternyata Kuroko punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis. _Meleng_ dikit, anak itu bisa hilang.

Furihata menghela napas, entah sudah yang keberapa kali, "Baik, semuanya hadir. Kelas kita mulai."

.

.

* * *

Pelajaran pertama adalah seni. Furihata membagi kertas ukuran A3 kepada masing-masing anak dan meminta mereka menggambar bebas dan diwarnai. Mereka diberi waktu tiga puluh menit.

Anak-anak mulai hanyut dalam kegiatan mereka. Furihata berkeliling, mengecek hasil kerja mereka. Dilhatnya Kise tengah menggambar seseorang berambut pirang—sepertinya dirinya—dengan baju-baju bagus dan kacamata hitam. Kuroko menggambar sesuatu seperti kemasan minuman ("Ini _Vanila Milkchake_ , cencei." Jawab si bocah.) Takao menggambar sebuah bola basket, sementara Midorima menggambar dirinya tengah memegang boneka jerapah (Furihata _sweatdrop_.)

"Ah, Atsushi-kun, jangan makan sambil menggambar, " Tegur Furihata melihat remah keripik kentang Murasakibara berhamburan di atas kertasnya. Diliriknya Himuro yang sedang menggambar dirinya dan Murasakibara tengah bermain di taman bunga.

Furihata beralih ke meja Aomine dan Akashi.

"Eh, Daiki-kun, kamu sedang menggambar apa?" Tanya Furihata melihat Aomine hanya menggambar dua bulatan kecoklatan dengan titik ditengahnya.

"Sensei tidak tahu, " Dengus si bocah redup, "Ini dada cewek, tahu."

"Eh?" Furihata _loading_ , "APA, KAMU MENGGAMBAR APA—"

 **SYUUT**

"HWAAA!"

"Sensei berisik." Ujar Akashi dingin. Ia tengah menggambar sebuah gunting merah.

"Seijuuro-kun, sudah sensei bilang jangan melempar gunting!"

.

.

* * *

"SENSEI, DAIKI-CCHI NYURI KRAYON RYO-SSU!"

"Apaan sih, aku kan cuma minjem."

"HUWAA, DAIKI-CCHI BALIKIN NGGAK!"

"BERISIK!"

"HUWAA, _HIDOI-SSU_!"

"Daiki-kun, jangan memukul Ryota-kun!"

"Aah, cemilan Atsushi habis~"

"Nanti kita beli sepulang sekolah, Atsushi…"

"Oke deh, Tatsu-chin~"

"HAHAHA SHIN-CHAN, LEHER JERAPAHMU BENGKOK, TUH! WAHAHHA!"

"Berisik, Bakao!"

"WAHAHAHHA—"

.

.

Itulah tadi sekilas keributan dalam pelajaran seni.

.

.

* * *

Jam istirahat akhirnya datang.

"Huaah, capeknya!" Seru Furihata frustrasi, sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja di ruang guru. Guru-guru lain yang melihat hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Furihata-san, kau baik-baik saja?" Momoi menghampiri Furihata yang nampak kusut.

"Ah, aku harap aku bisa lebih baik…" Balas Furihata.

"Maaf, Furihata-san, itulah mengapa kelas Kisedai selalu berganti wali kelas… tidak ada yang tahan dengan tingkah mereka…" Ujar Momoi, menghelas napas.

Furihata tidak sepenuhnya membenarkan. Memang tingkah anak-anak kelas Kisedai kelewat berisik, tapi Furihata memaklumi. Mereka masih anak-anak, wajar bila mereka bertingkah sedikit berlebih.

"Cencei…" Panggil suara cadel. Momoi dan Furihata menengok, melihat kepala biru langit menyembul dari pintu ruang guru.

"Tetsuya-kun, ada apa?" Furihata menghampiri Kuroko. Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia menarik lengan Furihata, mengisyaratkannya untuk mengikuti si bocah.

Mereka terus berjalan, menyusuri lorong kelas yang sepi. Anak-anak tampak bermain di halaman sekolah. Kuroko terus menarik Furihata, hingga mereka sampai di halaman sekolah. Kuroko duduk di atas rerumputan, Furihata mengikuti.

"Ini, untuk cencei…" Malu-malu, Kuroko menyerahkan kemasan minuman yang Furihata tahu adalah _Vanila Milkshake_ , minuman favorit anak di depannya ini.

" _Are_ , untuk sensei?" Kepala biru itu mengangguk pelan, "Tapi, bukannya ini minuman favorit Tetsuya-kun?" Kepala itu mengangguk lagi, Furihata tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Buat Tetsuya saja…" Kepala itu menggeleng, membuat Furihata menaikkan alis.

"Coalnya, cencei kelihatan capek cekali…, " Kuroko berkata, memainkan kemasan minuman itu, "Tetcu cenang, coalnya Kouki-cencei baik dan cabar cekali pada Tetcu dan teman-teman…" Lanjutnya, membuat Furihata tercenung.

 _Semua guru pada awalnya seperti itu, namun rasa sayang kepada anak-anak akan membuat kita terbiasa…_ Ucapan Momoi tadi pagi tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Furihata. Inikah yang ia maksud?

"Cencei?"

Furihata kurang mengerti, tapi kasih anak-anak sangat polos, dan murni. Itulah yang membuat semua orang sangat menyayangi anak-anak—seberapa berisik dan bandelnya anak-anak.

Termasuk Furihata.

"Ah, _arigatou ne_ , Tetsuya-kun."

"Un!"

.

Dikejauhan, Momoi yang melihat keakraban guru dan murid itu tersenyum simpul.

* * *

 **==TBC==**

* * *

Kok, endingnya ngegantung? Ah, sudahlah.

Kepanjangan, ya? Ameru awalnya juga bingung kok ngabsen murid aja kok ngabisin word sebanyak ini XD mungkin gara-gara muridnya GoM kali, yaa… XD suka-suka, lah~

Maaf banget ya adegan mengajarnya cuma kilat, soalnya takut kepanjangan… ntar reader-sama teler lagi /peace/ btw makasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav en follow, doain apdet cepet juga XD

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	3. At Sport Class

"Yo, Furi!"

Furihata menegadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Kagami bersandar pada pagar, melambaikan tangan.

"Kagami…" Furihata menghampiri pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Furi? Kau tidak apa? Mukamu terlihat lelah…"

Furihata menggeleng pelan, " _Iie_ , kau tahu 'kan hari pertama…" Kagami tertawa pelan.

"Dasar, ayo kita ke _Majiba_ , kutraktir!"

"Un!"

.

.

 **SE-NSEI!**

 **Genre : Friendship/Humor (Bit Family)**

 **Rate : K+ to T**

 **Pair : no current pair applied**

 **Setting : Kindergarten!AU, 22 y.o!Furi**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC, EYD 404,** _ **cuteness overload**_ **, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

 **.**

Furihata mendekatkan ujung bibirnya pada mulut sedotan. Menyesap segarnya _orange juice_ yang memasuki rongga mulutnya. Ia menghela napas lega.

Kagami—yang duduk berhadapan dengannya—menatapnya. Satu burger daging sapi masih ia kunyah. Perhatiannya tertuju pada teman sejak SMA-nya ini.

"Jadi, _Kouki-sensei_?" Celetuk Kagami, membuat Furihata berhenti menyesap _orange juice_ -nya. Furihata mengerutkan dahi mendengar panggilan Kagami padanya.

"Begitulah, anak-anak itu sangat berisik, bandel, bahkan…" Sesaat Furihata teringat bayangan bocah Akashi dan guntingnya. Ia _sweatdrop_ , "…ada yang sadis pula…"

Kagami tergelak, "Beruntung kau masih hidup, Furi…"

" _Urusai_ , gunting itu hanya berjarak beberapa millimeter dari wajahku, tahu…"

"Benarkah? Lalu?" Kagami mulai antusias. Seperti yang diceritakan Momoi, kelas yang satu itu memang beda dengan kelas lainnya di TK itu.

Furihata memutar sedotan putih bergaris merah itu, "Seijuuro-kun, seperti yang kuceritakan… dia sedikit sadis…, lalu ada Shintarou-kun, ia nampaknya maniak ramalan dan setiap hari selalu membawa benda-benda aneh yang ia sebut _lucky item_ …"

"Lalu ada Kazunari-kun, dia selalu saja nemplok dengan Shintarou-kun, mana berisik pula, " Furihata terkekeh mengingatnya, "Atsushi-kun yang doyan makan—aku terpaksa mengizinkannya makan di kelas karena nanti dia menangis—lalu ada Ryota-kun dan Daiki-kun yang _nggak_ pernah berhenti berantem…"

Kagami sesaat teringat sosok bocah pirang dan bocah berkulit gelap itu, "Oh, mereka…"

"Dan aku jadi pusing sekali setiap kali mereka mulai bertengkar, " Furihata menghela napas kelewat panjang. Ia melanjutkan, "Lalu ada Tetsuya-kun. Kalau aku tidak mengawasinya, ia akan menghilang dari pandanganku…"

"Oh, hawa keberadaan tipis?" Kagami terkekeh. Anak itu pasti membuat Furihata kerepotan juga.

Furihata mengangguk sebagai balasan, menyesap lagi _orange juice_ miliknya, "Dan yang paling normal di situ, Tatsuya-kun…, dia kalem, dan murah senyum…"

Tangan Kagami terulur, mengambil satu _burger_ , "Tidak heran kau begitu lelah…"

"Yeah, " Kini Furihata mulai menyantap _spaghetti_ yang sejak tadi ia sisihkan, "Tapi entah kenapa… rasanya senang, bisa mengajar mereka…"

Kagami kembali merekahkan senyum. Momoi juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Senakal apapun anak kecil, lebih senang melihat mereka tertawa sambil belajar.

Kagami mengigit kembali _burger_ -nya, " _Souka_? Kau yakin tidak mau berhenti?" Tawarnya. Manik _scarlet_ Kagami melihat Furihata terdiam sejenak. Sendoknya diturunkan.

"…kurasa tidak, " Jawabnya, "Banyak guru sudah mengajar mereka, namun keluar karena tidak tahan dengan kenakalan mereka. Kali ini, akan kubuktikan kalau mereka tidak senakal itu…"

Furihata mengangguk yakin sesudahnya.

.

.

* * *

Paginya, Furihata datang lebih awal. Kemudian ia berganti baju menjadi kaos putih polos dan celana _training_ berwarna biru _navy_. Ia lalu berjalan menuju gudang sekolah yang terpisah dari gedung utama. Furihata menggeser pintunya dan menyalakan satu-satunya lampu yang menerangi gudang itu. Tampak peralatan olahraga tersusun rapi pada raknya. Ada bola sepak, _hoolahoop_ , tali lompat, dan masih banyak. Furihata terdiam.

"Mana yang harus kuambil, ya…"

Hari ini kelas Furihata mengikuti pelajaran olahraga pada jam pertama, bersama dengan kelas sebelah. Furihata diharuskan mengambil peralatan olahraga, karena itu Furihata datang lebih pagi, disaat angin pagi masih dingin-dinginnya, dan kabut masih sedikit melayang di antara angin. Furihata mengeratkan jaketnya.

"Furihata- _sensei_!"

Kepala coklat itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok guru lain dengan jaket berwarna kemerahan dan celana _training_ berwarna serupa.

"Oh, Izuki-sensei, _ohayou_ , " Sapa Furihata pada guru yang baru memasuki gudang itu.

"Apa Momoi-sensei sudah menginformasikan? Hari ini kelasmu dan kelasku kebagian pelajaran olahraga..." Ujar Izuki. Furihata mengangguk.

Ah, _author_ belum memperkenalkan. Izuki Shun, dua puluh tiga tahun. Bekerja sebagai guru yang mengajar kelas Seirin. Khas dari Izuki adalah lawakannya yang—kelewat—tidak lucu. Tapi walau begitu, ia cakap bermain kata.

Furihata mengambil dua _hoolahoop_ dari raknya, "Aku senang sekali. Aku tidak sabar melihat rupa murid-murid Izuki- _sensei_ …" Izuki di belakangnya tengah mengambil dua bola sepak dari keranjang dari kawat besi. Kepalanya menoleh.

"Ya, mereka cukup bandel, sifat khas anak-anak…, " Tutur Izuki, pegangan di sebelah kirinya penuh dengan bola sepak.

.

.

* * *

Setelah meletakkan peralatannya di pinggir lapangan, Furihata berjalan menuju kelasnya. Menggeser pintu, pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya tidak lebih dari yang kemarin.

Ryota dan Daiki asyik berkejar-kejaran. Beberapa kursi terjatuh ketika Ryota tidak sengaja menyenggolnya. Atsushi duduk tenang, Tatsuya di sampingnya, sambil memakan _maiubo_ — _snack_ favoritnya. Di meja belakang, Seijuuro dan Tetsuya duduk bersama, mengobrol. Tetsuya sesekali meminum _vanilla milkshake_ -nya. Di meja depan Kazunari dan Shintarou asyik berdebat tentang bebek karet hijau yang Shintarou bawa hari ini.

"Bwahahahaha, Shin-chan, bebek itu _lucky item_ -mu?"

"Berisik Bakao."

Furihata tersenyum tipis. Dilihat baik-baik, mereka hanyalah anak-anak usia lima tahun. Polos, penuh energi, dan semangat.

"Anak-anak, " Satu panggilan dari Furihata, dan semua menghentikan aktifitasnya. Mereka berlari-lari, kembali ke tempatnya. Daiki tersandung kursinya.

"Ryota-kun, Daiki-kun, sudah _sensei_ bilang jangan main kejar-kejaran di kelas, " Furihata menghampiri mereka berdua, mensejajarkan tingginya. Terlihat di wajah Daiki dan Ryota raut ketakutan dan bersalah.

"Ma—Maaf, Kouki- _sensei_ …" Keping madu Ryota sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Habisnya Ryota yang mulai duluan, _sensei_!" Daiki masih mengelak. Jari kecilnya menunjuk wajah Ryota.

Furihata mengelus kepala Daiki, tersenyum kecil, "Daiki-kun, siapapun yang memulai, kalian tetap salah, " Manik kecilnya memandang dua pasang mata itu, "Nah, kalian berbaikan, ya…" Tangan Furihata terulur untuk meraih dua tangan yang lebih kecil darinya, mengarahkannya agar mereka mau berjabat.

Manik madu dan _navy blue_ saling memandang. Senyap sejenak sebelum tangan mereka saling menjabat.

"Ryota… maafkan Daiki, yaa…" Daiki berbisik di antara napasnya. Bibirnya mengerucut, matanya enggan memandang Ryota.

"Un… Ryo maafkan, kok…" Bibir Ryota menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Furihata ikut tersenyum melihat kedua muridnya sudah berbaikan, "Nah, Ryota-kun dan Daiki-kun, kembali ke tempat duduk, yaa…"

Setelahnya kedua bocah itu berlari kecil, kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Furihata bangkit dari posisinya berlutut, berjalan ke depan kelas. ia menepuk tangannya, meminta atensi, " _Ohayou_ , _minna_!" Sapanya.

" _Ohayou_ , Kouki- _sensei_ ~!"

Sekarang anak-anak memanggil mereka dengan nama kecil Furihata. Agar—katanya—kesannya lebih akrab.

"Baik, hari ini kita ada pelajaran olahraga…, " Terdengar teriakan bersemangat dari Daiki dan Kazunari, "Kalian ganti baju, nanti kita sama-sama ke lapangan…, paham?"

" _Ha'I_ , _sensei_ ~~!" Mereka kemudian merogoh tas masing-masing, mengeluarkan setelan baju olahraga mereka, lantas berlari kecil menuju ruang ganti.

.

.

* * *

Setelah berganti baju dan meninggalkan seragam mereka di kelas, mereka berjalan keluar kelas menuju lapangan yang terletak di samping gedung utama. Di pinggir lapangan, peralatan olahraga diletakkan di bawah sebuah pohon. Di lapangan itu, beberapa anak-anak lain berkumpul di tengah lapangan. Kelas Kisedai kemudian bergabung dengan mereka.

" _Ohayou_ , _minna_ , " Sapa Izuki, dibalas oleh semua anak, "Hari ini kelas Kisedai akan bermain bersama kita di sini. Oh, anak-anak, kenalkan, ini Furihata- _sensei_ , guru baru kelas Kisedai…" Izuki memperkenalkan Furihata pada anak muridnya. Furihata memandang mereka satu per satu.

"Hallo semuanya, salam kenal. Mohon kerja samanya, yaa…" Furihata membungkuk singkat.

"Nah, _sensei_ meletakkan alat bermain kalian di sana, " Izuki menunjuk pohon di belakangnya, "Pertama, _sensei_ akan membagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok. Kalian bebas mau mengambil yang mana. Nanti bergantian dengan kelompok lain, yaa…" Lanjutnya.

" _Ha'I, sensei_!"

"Baik, " Furihata melihat daftar absensi kelas, "Ryota-kun, Daiki-kun, Kazunari-kun, Yukio-kun, dan Shoichi-kun kelompok satu, " Ryota, Kazunari dan Daiki langsung bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati anak berambut hitam pendek dengan alis tebal dan seorang anak lagi yang bermata sipit dan mengenakan kacamata bingkai persegi.

"Yaah, _nggak_ satu kelompok sama Shin-chan…" Kazunari mendesah kecewa.

"Si—Siapa juga yang mau satu kelompok denganmu, _nodayo_!"

Furihata melanjutkan, "Shintarou-kun, Seijuuro-kun, satu kelompok dengan Shinji-kun dan Kiyoshi-kun…"

"Waah, Kiyoshi, kita satu kelompok ama maniak gunting itu!" Seorang anak berambut kecokelatan dan bermulut lucu berteriak ketakutan mendengar ia satu kelompok dengan si merah maniak gunting itu. Teman di sebelahnya, yang berambut pirang pucat, hanya mendengus sebal.

"Bodo ah, yang penting ada Shintarou…"

Mata Furihata kembali bergumul dengan nama-nama di atas kertas itu, "Atsushi-kun, Tatsuya-kun, kalian satu kelompok dengan Junpei-kun, Teppei-kun, dan Riko-chan…"

Satu-satunya anak perempuan di antara kerumunan itu berkata, "Wah, anak berambut ungu itu tinggi juga…" Katanya—penuh antusias. Anak berkacamata bulat mendengus, anak berambut cokelat di sebelahnya tertawa ringan.

"Lalu—"

"Cencei…"

"WUAH!" Furihata terlonjak, tatkala kepala biru muda di depannya tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, bersama dengan seorang anak berambut hitam yang berwajah tak kalah datar dengannya.

"Weh, anak itu bisa ngilang!" Bocah berkacamata bulat berdecak kagum. Seakan-akan Tetsuya bisa sulap.

"Te—Tetsuya-kun?"

"Cencei, Tetcu ama Rinnocuke-kun belum dapat kelompok…" Furihata melihat mata biru Tetsuya berkaca-kaca. Seperti biasanya, Furihata melupaka keberadaan anak ini. Anak berambut hitam di sebelah Tetsuya ikut menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mendengar bocah manis itu belum dapat kelompok, semua lantas berteriak menawarkan diri—

"TETSUYAA, SAMA KAZU AJA SINI!"

"Tetsuya, kau harus satu kelompok denganku." Kemudian bunyi 'cekris' terdengar.

"Tetsuyacchi! Sama Ryo aja-ssu!"

"Araa~ Muro-chin, enaknya sama siapa, yaa~"

"Siapa aja _nggak_ apa-apa, kok… 'kan nanti kita main sama-sama…"

"Oke deh~"

Furihata memijit pelipisnya. Izuki meringis. Ternyata Tetsuya terkenal juga.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya Tetsuya dan bocah berambut hitam—yang diketahui bernama Mitobe Rinnosuke—masuk dalam kelompok Atsushi. Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang tertinggal, Furihata dan Izuki mempersilahkan anak-anak untuk mengambil peralatan olahraga. Dengan antusias, mereka berlarian mengambil mainan mereka.

Kelompok Ryota, Daiki, Kazunari, Yukio dan Shoichi kebagian bermain dengan tali lompat. Sementara kelompok Shintarou, Seijuuro, Shinji dan Kiyoshi mendapat bola sepak. Kelompok satunya, Atsushi, Tatsuya, Tetsuya, Junpei, Teppei, Rinnosuke dan Riko mendapat _hoolahoop_. Setelah mendapatkan bagian, mereka kemudian menyebar, bermain di lapangan.

"Izuki- _sensei_ , aku ke gudang sebentar…" Furihata meminta izin. Izuki menaikkan alisnya, "Ada apa, Furihata- _sensei_? Ada yang terlupakan?"

Furihata menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sempat melihat bola basket di sana… kupikir, setelah ini kita bisa bermain bersama…" Izuki membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Furihata.

"Tentu, _sensei_."

.

.

* * *

Setelah mengambil bola basket itu, Furihata meletakkannya di pinggir lapangan, dan pandangannya kembali terfokus pada anak-anak yang tengah bergembira bermain dengan peralatan olahraga itu.

"HUAAAHHH, DAIKICCHI! JANGAN KEJAR AKUUU!"

Furihata kembali _sweatdrop_. Walau sudah berbaikan, Daiki dan Ryota tetap menjadi biang keributan. Mereka berkejar-kejaran lagi, sementara Yukio dan Shoichi memandang kedua bocah itu heran. Tali lompatnya ada pada Shoichi.

"SINI KAU, RYOTA!"

"HUAAAHHH!"

" _KONO YARO_ , RYOTA! DAIKI, KEMBALI!" Seru Yukio, ikut mengejar duo kopi susu itu. Perempatan urat muncul di dahinya. Shoichi menghela napas melihat tingkah konyol ketiganya.

"Seijuuro-kun, sini bolanya!" Shinji Koganei melambaikan tangannya ketika Seijuuro yang mendapatkan bola.

Seijuuro menendang si kulit bundar—yang sepertinya ia tending agak keras—dan melayang ke kepala Shinji.

"GUAH!"

"SHINJI! _DAIJOUBU_?!" Kiyoshi Miyaji yang kaget temannya kena hantam bola, lantas menghampirinya. Shinji bergumam 'aku baik' , matanya berputar-putar karena pusing.

"Ah, sepertinya terlalu kuat." Ucap Seijuuro, tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Shintarou _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"KIYOSHI!" Panggil Yukio dari kejauhan. Telunjuknya mengarah ke Ryota dan Daiki yang masih kejar-kejaran, "CEGAT DAIKI DAN RYOTA!"

"UNTUK AP—WUAH!" Ucapan Kiyoshi terpotong ketika Ryota tidak sengaja menabraknya. Shinji mental ke samping.

" _Kono_ Ryota _no baka…_ " Kini Ryota merasakan hawa-hawa membunuh di belakangnya. Menegok patah-patah, ia melihat aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh Kiyoshi.

"Eh, ada Kiyoshicchi, maaf-ssu, Ryo tidak—"

"AWAS KAU, RYOTA!"

"HUAAAHH!"

Furihata _sweatdrop_ —lagi. Kini yang mengejar Ryota tidak hanya Daiki, namun Yukio dan Kiyoshi ikut mengejarnya. Daiki ketawa setan, Ryota berteriak pasrah, aura membunuh Kiyoshi makin pekat.

"KOUKI- _SENSEI_! _TASUKETEEE_!"

"RYOTAAA!"

"KUBUNUH KAU, RYOTAA!"

"RYOTA, DAIKI, BALIK SINIII!"

Denyut di kepalanya semakin keras. Furihata memijit pelipisnya. _Anak-anak_.

"Hmph, Ryota payah."

"Yukio-kun~ larinya lebih kencang, doong~~"

" _Are_? Shoichi-kun _nggak_ ikutan?"

" _Nggak_ dong, Shinji-kun…, aku 'kan _nggak_ bodoh…"

"Oooh…"

.

.

* * *

Sementara di sudut lapangan, kelompok Atsushi bermain _hoolahoop_ dengan gembira. Kelihatannya, merekalah yang paling normal.

"Waah, Atsushi-kun hebaat!" Seru Riko melihat Atsushi dapat memainkan _hoolahoop_ -nya dengan baik.

"Hum~ namanya juga Atsushi, Ri-chin~" Ujar Atsushi malas. Walau nadanya malas, tersirat kebanggaan di dalamnya.

"Wah, Atsushi, ajari aku, dong…"

" _Watashi mo_!"

"Oke deh, Muro-chin, Ri-chin~"

Sementara Tetsuya dan Rinnosuke duduk-duduk saja di rerumputan. Memperhatikan Atsushi memutar-mutar _hoolahoop_ di pinggangnya.

"Oi, Teppei, ayo tanding! Yang bisa main _hoolahoop_ lebih lama dia yang menang!"

"Oh, oke deh, Junpei. Aku pasti menang, hehehe…"

"Jangan belaga, _d'aho_!"

' _KENAPA CUMA MEREKA YANG MAIN DENGAN DAMAI?!'_ Jerit Furihata dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

Setelah berkejar-kejaran selama beberapa lama, keempat bocah itu tepar di rerumputan lapangan. Dada mereka naik-turun dengan cepat, meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuh mereka.

"Haah… ini semua… gara-gara Ryota…" Keluh Yukio.

"Lho… kok… salah Ryo-ssu…" Sengal Ryota.

Furihata menghampiri keempatnya, "Sudah capek?" Tanyanya—senyum jahilnya merekah. Keempatnya kemudian bangun.

"Aahh, Kouki- _sensei_ , kok Kouki- _sensei nggak_ nolongin Ryo-ssu!" Protes Ryota, matanya mendelik sebal pada Daiki yang sedang ngupil di sebelahnya.

"Ryota cengeng…" Ejek Daiki—masih ngupil.

"Ryota _nggak_ cengeng, tahu-ssu!"

Furihata yang melihat gelagat mereka tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tarikan di lengan bajunya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Yukio-lah yang menarik lengannya.

"Ya, Yukio-kun?"

"Um… Furihata- _sensei_ …"

"Panggil Kouki- _sensei_ saja, Yukio-kun…" Furihata tersenyum lembut, membuat Yukio merona sedikit, "Lalu, ada apa—"

"Itu, " Jari kecil Yukio menunjuk bola basket yang teronggok di pinggir lapangan, "Apa itu boleh dimainkan juga?" Tanya Yukio—penuh harap.

"Un, tentu! _Sensei_ sudah menyiapkan untuk kalian!" Jawab Furihata. Ia kemudian mendengar Ryota berteriak senang.

" _Hountou ni, sensei_?"

" _Sensei_ , kita boleh main basket?" Daiki bertanya penuh harap.

Furihata mengangguk, "Tentu, ayo."

.

.

* * *

Yang tadinya bermain masing-masing, kini bersatu mendengar Furihata membawa bola basket ke lapangan. Kelas Kisedai sepakat melawan Kelas Seirin. Semangat membara dari mata setiap anak. Riko duduk di pinggir lapangan, menyemangati.

"Wah, malah jadi main basket…" Izuki menghampiri Furihata. Pandangan mereka teralih saat Shinji memberi _pass_ pada Shoichi, namun di blokir oleh Daiki.

"Aku tidak tahu mereka suka main basket, " Tutur Furihata, "Yah, sebenarnya dulu aku juga main basket saat SMA dulu…"

"Benarkah? Aku juga dulu!" Tutur Izuki, tersenyum senang mendengar ia dan Furihata punya hobi sama saat SMA dulu. Mereka tertawa senang.

Kini bola direbut oleh Daiki. Dengan cepat bocah _dim_ itu berlari melewati Shinji dan Kiyoshi, namun sialnya ia dihadang oleh Teppei. Setelah beberapa saat mencoba merebut bola, Daiki berhasil melewati Teppei dari sisi kiri Teppei, lantas melompat dan menciptakan _dunk_.

"YEAAY!" Anak-anak kelas Kisedai berteriak senang.

"Wah, kebobolan, deh…" Shoichi nyengir.

" _Baka_ Shinji! Kau harus menghadangnya lain kali!" Yukio memukul pelan kepala Shinji, membuat yang dipukul mengaduh sakit.

"Auh, iya iya, Yukio-kun…, Rinn! Kamu _mark_ Ryota-kun!"

"…"

"Junpei-kun! Buat _three-point_!" Seru Riko dari pinggir lapangan.

"Berisik kau, Riko!"

"Senang, ya, " Celetuk Izuki, membuat Furihata menolehkan kepalanya, "Melihat anak-anak bermain gembira seperti ini…"

Furihata mengiyakan dalam hati. Melihat mereka bermain bersama, tertawa, membuat Furihata senang. Jadi ini, kebahagiaan sebagai seorang guru? Membuat murid-muridnya merasa nyaman, senang dalam suasana belajar?

"Iya…"

Sepuluh menit jam olahraga terakhir menjadi lebih berwarna.

.

.

* * *

"Ayo, sekarang masuk ke kelas…" Pinta Furihata.

"NGGAK MAUUU!"

"Ryota-kun, jangan menangis…, kita bisa main lagi nanti…" Bujuk Furihata lagi.

"Dasar Ryota cengeng~"

"DAIKICCHI BERISIK!"

"Ayo, Lyota-kun… kita ke kelas…" Si kecil Tetsuya menggandeng Ryota ke kelas. Daiki mendecih. Mungkin iri Tetsuya menggandeng Ryota.

"Shin-chan! Ayo ganti baju!"

"Menyingkir, Bakao!"

"Ah, Seijuuro-kun, Atsushi-kun, Tatsuya-kun! Ayo, cepat!"

"Ah…, iya Kazunari-kun…"

"Tunggu aku, Muro-chin~ Aka-chin~"

Sekali lagi, Furihata tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

* * *

 **==TBC==**

* * *

Adegan **AoKi** -nya banyaakk~~ /heh/

Hallo, _reader-sama_ sekalian! Makasih udah ngikutin fic ini^^ maaf adegannya agak putus2, maklumlah masih ada bercak WB di tangan /maksudlo/

Enaknya habis ini kegiatan di TK-nya ngapain, yaa? Ada saran? Mungkin :

-bobo bareng

-pelajaran [insert mata pelajaran here]

-ato apa? Saran akan sangat membantu^^ terima kasih sebelumnya!


End file.
